


A Different Kind of Scrooge

by JudeDeluca



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Christmas, Christmas Cake, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/pseuds/JudeDeluca
Summary: Roy surprises the Titans with a Christmas cake he dubs a "Scrooge Cake"
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West, Garth & Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Donna Troy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Different Kind of Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for a friend

Roy skipped into the main area of Titans HQ holding something on a platter and saying “Guess what I got!”  
Dick immediately answered “Cripplingly low self esteem issues and an abandonment complex brought on by a well meaning but neglectful mentor?”  
“Better!” Roy replied as he set the platter down on the table for the other four Titans to see.  
“What is it?” Garth inquired as Roy moved the covering from the platter.  
“It’s a cake,” Wally noticed.  
“Who’s it from?” Donna asked.  
“Me, you dopes,” Roy huffed, “I baked it last night.”  
“You?” Wally couldn’t believe it. “Baked? Eh, it’s not that hard to believe.”  
“Wally, please,” Donna rolled her eyes.  
As Roy got out some biodegradable paper plates, a cake knife, and forks, he cut into the iced delicacy and explained “Lian wanted to try baking last night, and who am I to say no to my little tax writeoff-I MEAN, bundle of joy during Christmastime? We made two small ones, and I said I’d bring this one to you guys while she was at school.”  
Wally immediately perked up and said “Oh well if Lian helped then it should be safe to eat.”  
“And just WHAT,” Roy asked while holding up the cake knife at a threatening angle, “Do you mean by THAT?”  
“Stop teasing Roy when he does something nice, Wally,” Garth chided his teammate as he took a slice of cake from Roy.  
“Yeah, I try my hardest,” Roy pouted as he spoke.  
“And that’s why we love you,” Donna kissed him on the cheek as she received her piece.  
“What kind of cake is it?” Dick asked.  
“I’m calling it a ‘Scrooge Cake,’” Roy revealed.  
“Why?” Donna asked. “It’s good.”  
“Not bad,” Wally said as he chewed.  
“You said you made it last night?” Dick wondered. “It’s still warm.”  
“Very warm,” Garth coughed.  
“HOT!” Wally yelled, and soon all of the other Titans were getting red faced and coughing.  
“I guess,” Roy answered as he calmly chewed, “honestly the peppers are kind of tepid. I should’ve listened to Lian.”  
“Peppers?!” The four other Titans asked at once.  
“Well yeah,” Roy shrugged, “You use peppers when you make a hot pepper cake.”  
“Roy that…!” Wally was about to start yelling when the heat in his mouth began to subside. “Huh. When you get past the initial blazing pain in your mouth it isn’t so bad.”  
“I didn’t know you could put peppers in cake,” Garth admitted, still waving away at his mouth. “Wish you’d had something to drink with it.”  
“Oh yeah, you can put peppers in anything,” Roy explained. “I got the idea while looking up some new chili recipes.”  
“Was this a prank?” Wally wanted to know. “You troll us with a hot pepper cake since you know we’re all used to your inferno chili and what it does to our bathroom?”  
“Flasher, really,” Roy placed a hand over his chest, “If I’d wanted to troll you with a hot pepper cake I’d have been more giddy about the reveal. It’s not my fault you guys have such uncouth taste buds.”  
“But then why is it called a Scrooge cake?” Donna inquired, until she saw the dopey grin on Roy’s face. “What?”  
“Oh no,” Dick groaned, “Don’t tell me you used-“  
“Cuz we used GHOST peppers!”  
While Roy laughed at how clever this supposedly was, the other four Titans put the plates back on the table and stormed out of the room.  
“Get it?! Funny ‘cuz of the three ghosts!”  
“Clunky.”  
“Horrible.”  
“Forced.”  
“Bet he never even read the book.”  
Left alone in the meeting room, Roy chuckled again and said “Should’ve called it a ‘Humbug Cake,’ ya bunch of humbugs.”  
“WE HEARD THAT!”  
“Bah,” Roy replied and calmly helped himself to another slice.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I really think that reveal was rather clunky but Roy's the type who would've laughed about it, I think


End file.
